


say pretty please

by seawltch



Series: kinky married fuckers au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo encourages Jongin to add something new to their bedroom activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to 'kiss my scarred knees'. can be read without reading it.  
> warnings: top!soo, smut, abdl (look it up if u don't know), watersports (piss kink), age play, daddy kink, toys (vibrator), blowjob/choking  
> note: jongin is actually 22. because of the ageplay, he acts 3 - 5.

Jongin is dead tired and worn out as he returns home after hours of teaching his daily classes at the local dance studio. Today was ballet, and the first day that the little kids were learning how to do their first pirouettes. Needless to say, it would take a few more sessions before any of them got it down.

When he pulls into the driveway, he's surprised to find Kyungsoo's Mercedes resting there in all its luxurious, expensive glory (Jongin took the fall for them both and stuck with his beat up Honda). It's rare that his husband gets home first. Must have been a good day at the office.

That makes his evening a bit more bearable in knowing that he doesn't have to attempt to make a decent dinner or listen to Kyungsoo complain about eating takeout.

Climbing up the steps and going inside, he's instantly greeted with the smell of Kyungsoo cooking and drops his things on the couch before strolling into the kitchen. Low and behold, his husband stands there in some sweatpants and a t-shirt, the usual attire after being stuck in a suit all day. Even though he has the body of spending days in the gym with his coworker, Minseok, Kyungsoo doesn't like walking around shirtless.

"I'm home," Jongin murmurs as he hugs the shorter man from behind as he stands at the stove.

Kyungsoo snorts and glances back. "You're so gross when you're all domestic like this."

"Oh, my bad, should I just walk in and whip out my dick?" Jongin glares at him. "We are  _newlyweds_ , Kyungsoo."

"Jongin, we got married seven months ago."

"Let me live in the aftermath of the honeymoon phase," the younger sighs, resting his cheek on Kyungsoo's muscular shoulder.

Silence dwells between them, filled only by the soft hums of the music playing from Kyungsoo's phone because he always listens to R&B when he cooks. Jongin sways to the beat and he hugs his older husband close. Yeah, they're both fucking weird, but they have their domestic, loving moments.

"It's hard to move like this," Kyungsoo complains after that peaceful moment.

"Why are you like this," Jongin grumbles and pulls away to let the older man move to check on the rice now that it's done. He settles for falling back and taking a seat at the table. However, sitting in the middle, beside the decorative flowers that their housekeeper Baekhyun always touches up, is a package. It's not too big or too small and a familiar company name is printed on the tag.

"Did you buy a new toy or something?" Jongin asks as he picks it up and examines it for any clue as to what's inside. He was meaning to get a new vibrator since his favorite one broke after Kyungsoo stepped on it (it's a long story).

"Sort of," Kyungsoo replies as he walks over and puts down the plates full of mouthwatering, home-cooked goodness. "It's...something new I wanna try."

"New?" Jongin blinks. The last new thing they tried was a sex swing which was pretty fuckin' amazing. "You mean like a new thing for me or...Jonginnie?" he cheeks flush at the latter.

"Jonginnie," Kyungsoo says with a smirk as he sits down across from the dancer. "Eat first, open it later." He's quick to scold as he spots Jongin trying to forcibly rip the cardboard box open.

Jongin pouts but picks up his chopsticks and begins to eat, as does Kyungsoo. They go through the usual cycle of asking about each other's day, and Kyungsoo complaining about how annoying his boss is and how he regrets working directly under him even if the pay is spectacular. But, of course, Jongin can't keep his eyes off of that box for long. And the moment the last bite of his meal enters his mouth, he reaches for the box with eager hands.

"What do we have here..." Jongin hums as he cuts the tape with the kitchen scissors before prying it open. Inside is a package, and he flips it over to read the label.

 _What_.

"Kyungsoo, um, you want me to..." his voice falls short as he stares at the package of basically adult diapers designed to resemble the ones babies wear. These ones happen to have cute little puppies printed on them. A fitting choice really.

They haven't tried this before.

"I know it's kind of, uh, a step in another direction, and we haven't really talked about it, but I'm interested," his husband admits sheepishly. "We don't have to if you don't want to, of course."

Jongin purses his lips, staring at the package contemplatively. "You want to see me in a diaper?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo replies bluntly and honestly, "and I want to see you  _using_  it."

"I'm not shitting in this," Jongin wrinkles his nose.

"Ew, God no," Kyungsoo blanches. "Just piss, I guess."

What a heartwarming dinner conversation.

They've dabbled in water sports before briefly. Jongin enjoyed it, so he's not sure why he's hesitating, especially when he's the one that started the age play in the first place. But he never really imagined them going this far into it.

"I-I don't know, Kyungsoo..." Jongin frowns, looking at the older man.

Kyungsoo reaches to rest his hand on top of Jongin's, a plea in his black eyes. "At least try, for me? We can stop whenever you want like always. Just once, baby." His thick lips rest in a pout, and Jongin can't resist his charms. It wouldn't hurt to just try it. It's not like Jongin's ever had to use the safeword anyways

"Okay, fine," he huffs. "I swear, you're such a smooth talker. This is why my mother didn't want me marrying a man five years older than me."

 

They decide on a day when Kyungsoo gets home early afternoon and Jongin has off.

Jongin wakes up in the early morning with Kyungsoo rubbing his stomach and whispering in his ear. "Wake up, baby. Daddy has to go to work."

The younger man is barely even coherent but manages to remember that they're roleplaying again. Opening his eyes a sliver, he sits up, half-asleep, and embraces Kyungsoo, who's already dressed, and kisses him on the cheek like he always does.

"Love you, daddy," Jongin mumbles, lying back against the mattress and swiftly falling back asleep. He hears Kyungsoo say something else but doesn't stay awake long enough to understand it.

When he wakes up again, four hours later, he lies in bed for a total of five minutes before realizing that he isn't wearing boxers like usual. Ripping off the sheets and sitting up, he glances down at his crotch to see that Kyungsoo had, indeed, put a diaper on him while he was asleep.

It's not too uncomfortable, just different. There's a certain thrill to knowing that he can piss without consequence. Heat rushes to his cheeks, and he just hopes he has no reasons to go out today. The last thing he wants is to be seen like this. They've already gotten noise complaints from the elderly couple next door.

Kyungsoo comes home at one, so he only has three hours tops to himself.

"Shit," Jongin curses groggily as he gets to his feet. Immediately, he feels the pull of his bladder and stands there, rubbing at his eyes. Is he supposed to just let it go right away?

He almost does until he spots a pile of clothes at the bed with a sticky note on top. Tilting his head, he picks up the note.

_If you have to pee, use the bathroom when you get up. Other than that, hold it until I get home - or I'll punish you._

Jongin isn't sure if he's got a strong enough system for that but takes his get-out-of-jail-free card and relieves himself in the bathroom. He almost laughs at himself in the reflection in the bathroom mirror, but rethinks it when he remembers how much it'll probably turn Kyungsoo on.

Where the note was are the clothes his daddy wants him to wear: just one of Jongin's sweaters, navy and knitted, and some white thigh highs. He pouts at the sight of those but puts the items on anyways and brushes his teeth and hair.

He spends his day as usual: eating breakfast and lunch, watching T.V., and waiting until there's an hour left before Kyungsoo's arrival to whip out the coloring books and indulge himself in coloring Hello Kitty messily while lying on the floor. The housekeeper, Baekhyun, doesn't show up like usual, so Jongin guesses Kyungsoo gave him the day off.

Jongin starts to feel a little uncomfortable, rubbing his thighs together as he feels the itch of his bladder protesting. It's not unbearable, yet, but he's not too used to having to wait.

The door suddenly clicks as it unlocks, and Kyungsoo strides in, wearing his usual suit and fancy briefcase. Jongin's heart jumps happily as he hops up and runs over to hug him with a squeal of, "Daddy!"

Kyungsoo hums before pulling away to get a good look at his baby. "Have you been a good boy, Jonginnie?" he murmurs, hand trailing down Jongin's torso until his fingers meet the plush surface of his diaper.

Jongin watches how his breath hitches and eyes burn with lust. He thinks that his daddy is going to instantly take him against the door right there (it's happened before), but instead Kyungsoo drops his hand and moves to take off his shoes.

"Daddy?"

"Let's watch some T.V., hmm? Daddy's got work to do," Kyungsoo says and a pout appears on Jongin's lips. He really wants to play with his daddy, but he knows better than to talk back.

Sitting in the armchair and pulling out his laptop, Kyungsoo starts to work on some paperwork, while Jongin continues to color like he was before. He hums and kicks his legs busily. He wants daddy to notice him and his cute outfit, but Kyungsoo continues to work quietly.

The tug of his bladder becomes apparent as time goes on, and Jongin whines and squirms on the carpet. He doesn't want to pee in the diaper without his daddy's permission. He wants to be a big boy and hold it.

"D-Daddy," Jongin whimpers as he crawls over to Kyungsoo. "I gotta go..."

Kyungsoo doesn't take his eyes off the screen of his laptop. "You're a big boy, baby. You can hold it."

"No, no, daddy, I can't," Jongin hugs the older man's leg and shakes his head. Tears spring to his eyes at the discomfort and his thighs clench and rub together. "Daddy,  _please_ ," he cries.

He thinks Kyungsoo is going to ignore him until he promptly shuts his laptop and looks down at Jongin. Silently, holding gazes with Jongin, his lifts his socked foot before rubbing his toes against the front of the younger's diaper, pressing down torturously.

"D-Daddy, stop, ah, pl-please!" Jongin flushes red and he shivers as he tries to hold it in. Kyungsoo raises a brow, and instead trails his foot up to his lower stomach and presses down again.

"N-No, I can't--" Jongin's voice lowers to a soft gasping moan as he starts to wet himself, filling the diaper as he shudders and digs his fingers into Kyungsoo's leg. When he's done, there are tears in his eyes, and he lets out a hiccup. "I didn't m-mean to, daddy," he cries, hugging Kyungsoo's leg again in apology, knowing he wet himself without permission.

Kyungsoo's hand combs through Jongin's dark hair and causes him to look up. "It's okay, baby. You can make it up to, daddy."

Saliva pools in the younger's mouth at that those words, recognizing what they mean. He reaches for Kyungsoo's belt eagerly, eyeing the bulge in the pouch of his slacks, only to be slapped away. His daddy stares at him with a blank face, though he doesn't seem pleased.

"Get clean, baby, and then you can touch daddy," he says, and Jongin gets to his feet with a quiet, ashamed  _yes, daddy_  and moves to the downstairs bathroom to clean himself, waddling awkwardly with the heavy diaper.

Kyungsoo waits for him to disappear before making his way quickly to their bedroom to grab a few things. He makes it back before Jongin does and waits, seemingly uninterested when his baby returns.

Jongin moves to sit on his daddy's lap without having to be told, a guilty pout still on his lips. He's naked from the waist down, save for the white stockings on his legs. Kyungsoo's hands slide up the bare part of his bronze thighs, feeling the slight prickles of hair since he hasn't shaved in a day or two. Feeling generous, he kisses at his baby's jaw before capturing those plump, pouty lips with his own, enjoying the whimpers Jongin lets out as Kyungsoo's tongue mingles with his.

His daddy's hand moves to grab his bottom, groping and squeezing before parting both cheeks. Two fingers slide in-between to pet his asshole, rubbing and making Jongin moan desperately for more.

Pulling away and licking his lips, Kyungsoo raises two fingers to Jongin's mouth, not having to wait before he sucks in the digits, lathering them in saliva as he looks at his daddy with hooded eyes. Deeming them slick enough, Kyungsoo pulls them out before pushing one into Jongin's eager hole.

" _Oh_ ," Jongin gasps and hugs Kyungsoo's muscular shoulders as he lifts himself up on his knees for better access. "Oh, daddy,  _please_. More," he begs, just before his daddy gets irritated about him speaking out of turn and slaps his bottom once in warning.

Jongin clamps his mouth shut and only lets whimpers escape as his daddy adds the second finger. It's become routine now; Kyungsoo knows what spot to avoid, much to Jongin's annoyance, and stretches him rather swiftly with ease. His other hand sneaks to the front to touch his baby's erection. Wrapping his hand around the average-sized length, he starts to jerk him off fast, like he wants Jongin to orgasm right now.

The younger moves his hips between Kyungsoo's fingers and the hand on his dick, letting out little gasps as he tries to hold off his climax. But his daddy knows where to touch, and when he starts to rub and dig a finger into Jongin's urethra, Jongin arches his back and comes. Ropes of translucent spunk stain his daddy's hand and shirt.

Kyungsoo doesn't pull his fingers out, and Jongin thinks he's done something bad by coming early. However, Kyungsoo rewards him with a simple murmur of  _good boy_ , and suddenly there's something cool and hard pressing against his hole. Jongin jolts as it slides in dry with a slight burn. The girth and length aren't large, but it's a little uncomfortable with his recent orgasm and all.

"Daddy?" Jongin questions, sitting back down on Kyungsoo's lap, shivering as the toy inside of him slides further in. The older man ignores him as he cleans off his hand with a wipe from a packet stashed in the side table (they're prepared for any impromptu messes).

"Be patient, baby," is all Kyungsoo says before popping the familiar white pacifier into Jongin's mouth. His baby is left dazed and utterly confused as he motions for him to sit up a little bit before sliding on and fastening another diaper on him.

The suckling noises from Jongin's pacifier has Kyungsoo's dick throbbing, and he draws the brunet's sweater up with one hand, revealing his bronze chest, toned from years of dancing. But the real treasures are the two dusky nipples, erect from arousal, and begging to be touched.

Jongin gasps as his daddy starts to lick and suck at his nipples, heat from before instantly returning to his gut. He's so sensitive that he mewls and his softening cock starts to jolt back to life as his ass clenches around the toy. He claws at Kyungsoo's black hair, messing up its neat style like always.

There's a sting of sensitivity as Kyungsoo pulls away from Jongin's chest and reaches down to rub the front of his diaper, feeling the outline of his cock through the padding, but the touch soon disappears as blood fills his dick.

"You want more, baby?" he asks, a hand discreetly moving into his pocket, an action Jongin misses. His baby nods, and Kyungsoo smirks.

And then the toy inside of him starts to vibrate.

"Mmph!" Jongin cries out, eyes clenching shut, as he struggles to adjust to the sudden sensation. His hips buck for friction and his hands tremble as he grabs at Kyungsoo's forearms. He whines around the pacifier as one of his daddy's hands slide around his hips to rub at his bottom, feeling the crease of his ass through the diaper before pressing down on the vibrator. His other hand slips from his pocket to lift up Jongin’s sweater again and press kisses to his chest, purposely sucking red marks onto the skin around his nipples and down the center of his torso.

Kyungsoo can hear muffled pleas and begging, can see the spit trickling down Jongin’s chin as he glances up. It’s just what he wants as he finally indulges the younger and slips his hand in the front of the diaper, grasping Jongin’s cock and grinning at the amount of precum slicking his erection and decorating the diaper. “So wet for daddy, baby. You want daddy that badly?” he smirks, jerking Jongin off slowly and watching tears spring to the other male’s eyes.

He wants it so badly, and the vibrator has hiked up his sensitivity immensely. But Jongin knows he’ll get punished if he spits out the pacifier and begs. Daddy likes listening to him beg, but he doesn’t like being told what to do or being forced to listen. So he nods and bucks his hips into the loose grasp of Kyungsoo’s hand, eyes rolling back at the small amount of friction.

Kyungsoo hums and ponders for a moment, absentmindedly stroking Jongin’s dick languidly. “How about you be good and suck daddy off, and then daddy will fuck you?” he suggests, but his hard dark eyes reveal it’s more of a demand.

A moan from Jongin is taken as a  _yes_ , and Kyungsoo removes his hands to let Jongin slide down from his lap to the floor and on his knees. His daddy reaches down to pull the pacifier out with a wet pop before sitting back and spreading his legs, waiting. Jongin, licking his lips, reaches and unbuckles Kyungsoo’s belt and unzips his pants, thankfully uninterrupted this time. Pulling out his large cock from his underwear, Jongin leans forward, purposely curving his back so that his ass is in view. The feeling of the vibrator still humming away in his ass along with the beautiful cock he’s stroking  in his hand has saliva pooling in his mouth, and Jongin puts it to good use as he presses wet kisses down the length of Kyungsoo’s erection. He pulls back the extra skin to reveal the sensitive head and looks straight in his daddy’s lusty eyes as he applies kittenish licks before placing his lips at the tip and sucking lightly, licking up the precum that trickles out. His daddy makes no sounds of pleasure, but his hand delves in Jongin’s brown locks, egging him on.

Letting out a light moan, he pushes down, easily engulfing half of Kyungsoo’s thick dick due to practice. His tongue lathers around the length as he bobs his head, not choking at all as it taps the back of his throat. Kyungsoo pushes him down further until tears prick at Jongin’s eyes and spill over when he nearly chokes. It feels so good though that he almost comes right there, and his frame shudders. He can’t come without daddy’s permission.

He looks up with pleading, watery eyes as he slides Kyungsoo’s erection in and out of his mouth, slurping up the spit that dribbles down. Jongin knows his daddy is getting worked up with how sweat appears on his brow and he lets out little grunts, hand tightening in his hair as he forces Jongin down further each time until his nose brushes Kyungsoo’s crisp white shirt.

And soon Kyungsoo pulls him all the way off of his dick, Jongin naughtily sticking his tongue out to show the string of saliva and precum still connecting him to his treat. His daddy growls and yanks him up by his hair. Jongin clambers back up onto Kyungsoo’s lap, sliding his arms around the older man’s shoulders as he’s pulled into a fierce kiss. His daddy isn’t in the mood for chaste kisses, it seems.

He whimpers as daddy bites his plump bottom lip and yanks at the seams of his diaper, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. Jongin’s small cock bobs up, the tip awfully red and leaking profusely. His mouth trails over his baby’s jaw and down the caramel expanse of his throat as Jongin lets out little whines of  _daddy, please_. Kyungsoo wastes no time in reaching back and sliding out the vibrator, enjoying how his baby squirms in his lap as he does so. Dropping the dirty, buzzing toy on the floor, Kyungsoo encourages Jongin to move up a bit, giving him enough room to grasp his cock and guide it to his baby’s stretched hole, easily sinking in thanks to the work of the vibrator.

“Uhn,  _daddy_ ,” Jongin groans out, fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s arms as he bottoms out. There’s nothing better than this, the feeling of being filled up by Kyungsoo’s perfect cock and his daddy’s hands roaming up his thighs, fingers delving beneath the white thigh-highs to snap them.

“Feel good, baby?” Kyungsoo murmurs, brushing his lips against Jongin’s ear.

Jongin can hear him groan slightly as he rocks his hips, and he does it once more before moving up until Kyungsoo slides nearly all the way out and slamming his hips back down. Jongin cries out but does it again and again until he’s bouncing eagerly on his daddy’s lap, his sounds of pleasure filling the room, wanton and lewd.

Kyungsoo takes over sooner or later, his hands moving back to hold Jongin’s ass and digging his heels into the floor as he thrusts up to meet Jongin’s movements. The reaction by the younger is instant, and has him moaning out wildly. He rests his hands behind himself on Kyungsoo’s knees and rides him for all he’s worth.

“Harder, daddy, harder!” Jongin sobs as his prostate is assaulted. Heavy breaths and grunts leave Kyungsoo as he holds Jongin still by the waist and pounds into him with all he’s got, grinding and snapping his hips roughly.

“Are you going to come, Jonginnie? Are you gonna come for daddy?” Kyungsoo pants, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Jongin mewls something incoherent, and Kyungsoo takes that as a yes as he reaches down to jerk his baby off. And only a few strokes have Jongin wailing and coming all over his own chest and sweater. Kyungsoo follows not soon after, gasping and shoving his cock in as deep as possible before filling Jongin up to the brim.

Jongin collapses against Kyungsoo’s chest, sweaty and spent as he breathes heavily in and out. He feels Kyungsoo’s hands sneak in between them and unbutton his shirt to cool off before graciously lifting up Jongin’s sweater and helping him out of it.

“I fucking love you,” Kyungsoo murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s temple as he runs a hand down his bare back, feeling the bumps of his spine.

“I know,” Jongin replies nonchalantly with a lazy grin. “Who else has an amazing husband who’ll piss in a diaper for them?”

“Don’t kink shame me. You know you enjoyed it,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and rests back against the chair.

“We’re both kinky fucks,” the younger snickers. He lets out a sigh afterwards, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Let’s go take a nap. I know Junmyeon didn’t leave you with any work to do.”

“And you expect me to carry you up the stairs?” Kyungsoo grumbles as he starts to sit up. Jongin may be relatively thin, but he isn’t the lightest thing in the world.

“Of course,” he pulls away to face his lover with a grin, “how else am I gonna get up there?”


End file.
